DESCRIPTION: (Investigator?s Abstract): Genome-based investigations over the past decade have fundamentally altered our approaches to biomedical research. DNA microarrays are foremost among current technologies in potential for advancing biological research. Multiple platforms and protocols are being applied in the optimization of microarray technology, and more than one such technology is proving sufficiently robust to have application in research and industry. Many VCU investigators now require microarray technologies in their research projects. Two main research groups, one consisting of investigators with microbial applications and a second comprised of mammalian geneticists and biochemists, are involved. Existing commercial arraying products and services remain extremely costly, time consuming and in many cases inappropriate for specific applications. Therefore, VCU has elected to implant a microarraying facility under the umbrella of the current Nucleic Acids Research Facility. This proposal represents a request for two of the ?core? instruments required to establish this facility: A BioRobotics, Inc. MicroGrid II Arraying System A GSI Lumonics ScanArray 4000 Standard Biochip Scanning System VCU, in view of the pressing requirements for this facility, has garnered significant institutional support at the level of the Vice President for Research and Health Sciences and the department chairs throughout the school. Through this institutional support the remaining required instrumentation, consisting of liquid handling robot (Qiagen BioRobot 300 (decked out for high throughput PCR reaction set up and processing), high throughput DNA thermocycler (MJ Research Tetrad four head 4 x 96/384 reaction instrument), ultralow temperature freezer for clone storage, and software for downstream analysis, will be acquired. Institutional commitments are also attached for technical support in the form of a position for a Ph.D. trained scientist, an additional technician in the Nucleic Acids Research Facility, and an additional approximately 500 ft2 laboratory to house the new instruments, and for the long term maintenance of the instruments.